


Trust

by badwolfbadwolf



Category: James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Gags, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/pseuds/badwolfbadwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let’s play a game, Q,” James said, voice silken.  He held Q’s naked body over his lap, legs draped to one side, one hand twisted in his long locks.  The other came up to stroke along his back with small caresses, lips moving forward to bite along the bony collarbone.  “I want to bind you up.  Gag you.  Blindfold you.  Have you ride me.  Will that be alright?”</p><p>Pure, intense PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salios/gifts).



> Written for this tumblr prompt from Salios, my internet wife.
> 
> Bond is on a chair (tied or not, depends on whether this is between them or a kidnapping) with Q partially suspended above him. His arms are tied behind his back, his legs are tied together at the thigh, knee, and ankle. He's blindfolded and gagged (ball gag?) and is riding Bond. The best part is that he's suspended (right?) with only enough slack to get -most- of Bond. He can't bottom out. Make it as dirty as you can, babe.
> 
> Also, if you are interested, please follow me on tumblr as [badwolfbadwolff](http://badwolfbadwolff.tumblr.com/). I am taking 00Q and JAQ prompt fills. <3

 

“Let’s play a game, Q,” James said, voice silken.  He held Q’s naked body over his lap, legs draped to one side, one hand twisted in his long locks.  The other came up to stroke along his back with small caresses, lips moving forward to bite along the bony collarbone.  “I want to bind you up.  Gag you.  Blindfold you.  Have you ride me.  Will that be alright?”

Q whimpered, cock already hard and leaking against his stomach.  He brought his hands to James’ face, running over the lips and whiskers on his cheeks and then downward to dip into his dress shirt, knowing that he would be denied the chance to do so soon.  “Yes,” he said, proper voice a little ragged around the edges.

James brought the two wrists backward, holding them easily with one large hand.  Q shuddered and straightened, feeling the pull along his shoulders.

“There’s more,” James said along Q’s neck.  His breath tickled against the flushed skin.  “I want you flying above me.  Grinding down on my cock.  Making yourself come.  Because I’m not going to touch you.”

Q closed his eyes, baring his neck backward so James could rake his teeth over the tendons.  “Alright,” he breathed. 

James released Q’s wrists and gently pulled him off his lap, moving to stand.  Q stayed where James had deposited him as he went to the wardrobe and returned shortly with several long coils of rope.  Q’s breath hitched, memories returning from the last time they had played.

The rope was smooth and comforting against his skin as James began to wind it around his chest, creating intricate loops that crisscrossed from his shoulders and down his abdomen before binding his hands securely behind his back.  Q waited patiently, feeling himself slip into that mind-numbing reality that this was happening right now, that James’ hands were on him, that James was going to be fucking him blindfolded and gagged in a few minutes.

Their flat was a converted loft with an industrial-style interior of concrete walls and sweeping ceiling struts.  James led Q by the arm over to the sitting area, pulling out an antique-looking chair with carved wooden legs.  He stood in front of the chair, sliding down the zip of his suit trousers and pushing them down around his hips.  He pulled his cock out from his pants, stroking himself while watching Q with calm eyes.

“You are gorgeous,” he said with a smile as Q looked on with parted lips.  “Lick me, first.  Before I fuck you.”

And Q did, dropping to his knees, tongue coming out to slide along the underside while James tilted his head back with a small moan.  Q knelt up, sliding with his lips to run along the head and take it inside his mouth.  Then he pushed down as far as possible, James’ cock hitting the back of his throat, swallowing around him.

“Fuck,” James said breathily.  “That’s enough.”  He pulled away, leaving Q hanging with spit-slicked lips and drawn brows.  James smiled, running his hand over the forehead to sooth away the consternation.  He leaned down to give Q a lingering, tongue-filled kiss and as he pulled away he slipped the gag between Q’s lips, watching the clever mouth stretch around the ball and his tongue push against it.  Next was the blindfold, smooth and soft against the backs of his eyelids.

And then Q was in the dark, hands bound, eyes covered, mouth full, knees suddenly more aware of the hardwood beneath them.  He could hear himself breathing and hear James’ movements come closer then further away.  He felt the warm hands binding his legs together at the knees and ankles, and then he was being picked up and seated on the chair.  Q tried to remember what James had said and what James was doing with the remaining coils of rope.  He felt fingers and rope against his skin and then a sudden sensation of upward lifting.  He dangled in the air, knowing he was above the antique chair, the ropes tightening and holding him firm but comfortably.

“Are you alright, Q?” James asked, voice suddenly against his ear, pressing one end of the rope into Q’s left hand.

Q nodded, relaxing into the ropes.  He knew that if he shook his head no that James would let him down immediately, and that one tug of the rope end would release his arms.  They had discussed their limits the very first time, James exceedingly explicit about boundaries and safety.  Q trusted James, trusted him completely.  He had trusted him with his life on more than one occasion and James’ trusted him with his every day.  That type of intimacy was both brilliantly frightening and wonderful to explore.

Then he felt the flutter of fabric against his back.  James’ suit.  He had still had on the jacket with his trousers and pants around his ankles last time Q had been able to see.  Q held his breath in anticipation, feeling his cock bob freely as the rest of him was held constricted.  He felt James’ slippery fingers against him, sliding inside, opening him up.  Q moaned around the gag, the loss of sight heightening the sensations.  James withdrew his fingers quickly, too quickly, and Q was swinging his body, trying to get something, anything from the other man.

“If you could see yourself right now…” James murmured against Q’s ear, leaving the sentence to hang in the air.  He felt himself being lowered down and then Bond’s cock was right against him, nudging into him while James guided his hips with his large hands.  The slide of the rope caused him to jerk down in increments, moaning around the gag as he was filled up.  It was tight, so very tight, as James had hardly prepared him.  Q felt his cock leaking onto his stomach and the rope as he twisted his hips.

James had stopped Q before he was all the way seated, stilling his body completely while Q moved with tiny movements above him.  He groaned out, words forming but dying on his lips as they were muffled into the gag.  Things like _please god_ , and _you fucking bastard_ and _move right the fuck now_ passed through his throat, coming out as grunts and sobs.

James wasn’t touching him.  He could only feel the large cock pushed inside him hotly, the sagging of the ropes, the brush of a suit jacket against his back, and the warm air on his exposed skin. 

“I need you to focus.  I need you to work yourself up and down on my cock.  I know you can do it.  You are beautiful, Q.  So, so beautiful.  Bound up and gagged for me.  Come on, Q.”  James’ words were soft and encouraging and Q imagined his beautiful face slack with pleasure, the muscular body hiding beneath the suit, the hands clenching along the seat of the chair.  And Q, himself suspended above him, bound in every way possible.

He worked himself in tiny movements, trying to gain some leverage against the ropes with little success.  He could feel Bond’s cock moving incrementally inside of him, the head brushing up and down in a maddeningly small slide.  Frustration caused him to swing a bit, finally gaining a small amount of momentum until Bond took some mercy on him and fucked upward with one hard stroke.

Q whimpered against the gag, feeling his lips beginning to ache and wetness beginning to grow beneath the blindfold.  Then James slid his cock out again and Q struggled to move downward, to get him inside all the way again.  He sobbed, voice muffled, desperate.  Then another upward thrust from James and Q was keening at the feeling, knowing it wouldn’t last.  James moved downward again, still only connected to Q’s body in the one place.

The sensations began to become pain-tinged as Q struggled to move downward again.  It was so beautiful, so aching in his joints and his jaw and his arse.  And then James had mercy on him and was fucking up into him, moving him in a bouncing arch and snapping his hips quickly to hammer against his prostate.  Q cried out, feeling everything welling up like a goddamn volcano, blood boiling over to a million degrees.  James’ cock was glorious, the pounding wonderful, the weightlessness incredible.  And then he was coming with a muted shout, feeling himself spilling onto his stomach, over the ropes and down his thighs.  The shudders racked through him as James’ continued to fuck and he felt the blood rushing under his tingling skin and down into his fingers and toes.

And then finally, finally, he felt James’ hands on him.  He felt the ropes release and James was holding him against his body, the dress shirt rough between them, Q’s ropes burning against their skin as James held on tightly.

James began to murmur out a stream of expletives and sunk his teeth down into Q’s bound shoulder as he thrust powerfully, coming into Q hard and filling him up.  The breath was hot against his overly sensitive skin and Q shuddered as James held him bruisingly tight through his shaking.  They lay there for a long moment, both men breathing with difficulty, Q leaning his head back to rest against James’ shoulder and feeling the soft lips against his neck.

James moved up to remove the blindfold first, taking in Q’s tear-streaked cheeks and wet eyelashes before removing the gag as well.  He kissed him gently, carefully.

“You ok?” he asked, voice laced with concern.

Q swallowed, choking a little and clearing his throat.  “Yes,” he said simply.

James nodded and picked Q up off of him with just the strength of his arms.  He set him on wobbly feet in front of him, moving quickly to undo the ropes tying Q’s ankles and knees.  His hands rubbed gently at the skin, leaning forward to kiss reverently at Q’s thighs.  James’ come was seeping downward pleasingly and he nuzzled into Q’s leg, tongue darting out to taste.

“Fuck,” was all Q could say, brain offline, knees shaking.

James nodded against his thighs in agreement.


End file.
